


winter night: connor x reader [NSFW]

by oakiawa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor x Reader - Freeform, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Other, detroit become human - Freeform, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakiawa/pseuds/oakiawa
Summary: HELLO THERE!As promised to the amazingly talented @cyberlifebf I LUV U SM I made her a one shot containing the two lines:1.) “Stay here tonight.”2.) “Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”So with many nights I had to write, I have FINALLY written this one shot! WOOHOO I DID IT !! I WROTE THE LOVE MAKING!WARNING: I’VE HAVEN’T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN YEARS AND MY WRITING SKILLS ARE QUITE DULL- SO I’M REALLY NEW TO THIS KIND OF THING AGAIN. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!! PLEASE ENJOY WITH CONSIDERATION.SO WITH THAT SAID HERE WE GO!





	winter night: connor x reader [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> winter night: connor x reader [NSFW]   
words: 4,193  
rating: m (THIS IS VERY SEXUAL)

The snow began to fall quickly as you looked up, staring at the sprinkles fall against the night sky. The way it trickled down onto the ground against the cold breeze, into layers. 

A smile was brought onto your lips as snowflakes fell onto your face, closing your eyes slowly. Your breath escaped, fading away into the sky like a clear mist. For a moment, it was silent. Everyone was home, warmed up against the fire. Most people are hanging up their stockings, decorating their pine tree with ornaments. And most are in their beds, bundled up. And most were just like you, watching the snow from outside of your house- ending a long day of work.

You opened your eyes as you heard a small step of footprints. You looked over as you saw Connor smiling, walking next to you as he also glanced up at the sky, then back to you.

“Snow. Atmospheric water vapor frozen into ice crystals and falling in light white flakes or, lying on the ground as a white layer.” He stated, seeing your smile continue to stay onto your face, you made a small nod.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You asked, looking around at the snow covering everyone’s yard, the ground completely white.

He continued to stare at you, watching your bright eyes wonder around, your soft smile never escaping your lips. As if it would constantly stay there. He couldn’t take his eyes away from your lips.

“Yes, it is quite…beautiful.” 

There was a comfortable silence between both of you. Connor couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, as if something wasn’t allowing him, it was magnetizing. He eyed you carefully.

“It’s good to see you like this.” 

“Like what exactly?” You questioned his statement, moving your body to his direction, staring at him with full attention.

“Smiling.”

You grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. He softly squeezed back in reply.

“I like seeing you smile too, Connor.” You said as he bent his head down, you gave him a small kiss on his nose, causing him to laugh. 

“You know, since we are on the topic of things I enjoy; I like seeing your hair down. I also enjoy seeing you wearing dresses. I also like seeing you excited about dogs, and puppies.” 

You looked over at him, laughing.

“Another love confession?”

He shook his head.

“No, not exactly. I’m just naming off the things that I like, which mostly contains things about you, Hank, and Sumo.” He crinkled up his nose as he laughed, kissing your cheek. 

If there’s anything you knew about Connor it was one of two things: one, the passion for his job. And two, the love he has for his partner Hank Anderson, and the saint bernard (who belonged to Hank) named Sumo.

The brisk air began to pick up, causing your face to feel incredibly cold. It was already below freezing, but it’s becoming to a point in which you couldn’t stand outside much longer. Then again, even though you are sensitive to cold weather, you still wanted to enjoy it. You frowned at the wind hitting your face, shivering as your teeth started to quietly chatter. You wrapped your arms around your body, trying to slowly warm yourself up.

Connor lowered his eyebrows as he moved his hands to your face, the inner palms of his hands holding your cheeks.

“You’re incredibly cold, you should go inside already. I can always come back and see you tomorrow.” He said as you shook your head, holding his hands that rested on your face.

You sat there for a minute, your heart beating rapidly fast. You felt rather uneasy as you knew one day you were going to ask this question, which really hasn’t become much of a thought until now.

“Connor, could I ask you a question?” You directed your head down, staring at his shoes.

He looked at you with a calm face, making a small smirk, his eyes slightly squinting with curiosity. 

“Of course you can.”

You and Connor have been dating for almost a year. It was just one random day that you were at your job. He approached you and asked you questions regarding a customer. And then, he eventually came back. It was a daily thing. From good morning, to becoming the last person in the convenience store to say goodnight, to eventually walking you home. Till finally, with a good amount of courage from the android, to even take you out on a date. 

Connor, to you, was such a sweet person who enjoyed talking to you. He would listen to your ideas and thoughts, your rambles and frustrations, a type of person who could lean a shoulder for you to cry on. And as something inside of you grew, you realized you had fallen for the Android named Connor, only to find out he was smitten for you too. It just started off as a small smile and a nice conversation to realize that you wouldn’t want to be with someone else. At first, you thought it was different to think about humans being with androids. It was an outlandish thought for you to think that you could ever be with an android, until Connor showed up and turned that thought upside down. 

Between you and him, you have both occasionally kissed, made out, and other relations to that sort. But you’ve never really slept with each other, not in the slightest. To you, it really wasn’t such a big deal, and Connor didn’t really want to pressure you into something you weren’t comfortable with. But he has made it known that he would like to try things with you, to learn where the boundaries lay in the relationship.

You unraveled your thoughts and took a deep, shaky breath.

“Stay here tonight.” You said as you looked up at his eyes, only to see his smile fade quickly. His LED light turning yellow, back to blue.

“You don’t have to, but it’s rather late. And it was already so kind for you to walk me home.” You quietly admitted, shifting your eyes away from him. You moved his hands from your face as you held them, intertwining your fingers. You glanced at them softly.

“And I, well, I would like you to be next to me, tonight.” Your stomach fluttered as you slowly opened up, emotions weren’t really the easiest thing for you, and Connor from exact experience also understood that too. However, Connor spoke loudly what he was going through, you were the kind of person to keep it bottled up.

“Besides, I really want to you warm me up, and I know just the way to do that.” You said and smiled, making a small wink.

Connor looked at you quietly, his LED light changing colors. 

And then, it hit him exactly what you were implying.

“Oh.” Was all that Connor could sputter out. 

Hank and Connor have had this conversation a long time ago when Connor first confessed to him that he finally had a girlfriend. Hank called it- “The bird and the bees”, but also it was just the topic of sex, which Connor took the time and investigated more into it- for research of course. At first, it seemed pretty odd, for a human to connect to another human in that way. But his flaw was that he couldn’t understand an unearthly feeling, something he couldn’t grasp entirely, lust. 

He’d only been deviant for so long, but then again- he didn’t really venture out more into his deviancy. Perhaps if he explored more he would understand that connection. But also, he couldn’t help but stare at you at times, and think of things that even questioned him. He wondered about those thoughts being free.

“Of course, I’d love to stay over.” He said with a smile.

You kindly nodded back as you held onto one of his hands, leading the way into the house.

You unlocked the door as you let him enter first, turning your body to lock the door back. 

Connor has been over before, so he’s pretty much used to everything that surrounds your house. Just a simple two story studio apartment. You opened the door to see the hallway that was located to the kitchen still had the lamp on, causing a small glow. The small christmas tree was next to the living room which were only a couple steps away, the tree was standing in front of the window. It shined brightly as you glanced over at it, seeing the ornaments glow against the lights. On your other side it was the set of stairs that headed up to your bedroom, lights wrapped around the edge.

You gestured to Connor’s coat as he kindly handed it over to you, hanging it on the rack, doing so with yours. You took off your shoes as you sat it next to the coats. 

You looked over at Connor, smiling.

“Well, home sweet home.” 

He made a small nod, looking around.

“You tidied it up a bit, it seems like you cleaned up this morning. The glowing tree is new.” You playfully hit his shoulder as he said that, chuckling.

“The real reason I invited you over to stay the night is so you could enjoy the cleanliness, and to look at the glowing tree.” 

“Well, glad I could relish into your small success with you! And to also, look at this glowing tree! Looks like a hazard however.”

You rolled your eyes and headed into the hallway, leaving Connor standing there.

He watched you walk off as you made a small stop, turning around.

“Connor? You coming?”

He made a small nod, following you.

You frowned slightly and walked into the kitchen, turning the lights on. 

You walked over to the small oven and grabbed the kettle, filling it up with water before placing it back on a burner, you decided turn it on once you find the hot chocolate mix.

You looked over at Connor who was walking over to the kitchen table, taking a seat.

“I’d offer you something, but I just ran out of motor oil.” You said and smiled as he rolled his eyes at that comment, you leaned against the counter.

“Ah, your simple minded jokes never surprise me. What’s next? Going to mention my lack of heart and send me through an adventure with a large cat and a pile of hay?”

“Seems like you’re finally watching my list of movie recommendations, I knew you’d love The Wizard Of Oz. It’s a real classic.”

He only shrugged at that comment placing his hand on his cheek, looking over at you.

“I enjoyed most of it, I didn’t really understand most of the decisions the main protagonist made. But however, had a surprisingly happy ending. Didn’t expect that one.”

“Most movies have happy endings, those are usually my favorite kind to watch.”

“Watching movies and films for recreational activities are quite new to me. A lot of things are new to me. So, seeing movies that you like, are quite enjoyable. It gives an opportunity to understand you a little bit more.” He admitted, smiling.

You thought about that for a moment, you smiled at his words. You turned over and searched through your cabinets, finding a rather simple mug. You placed in onto the counter quietly, looking that right above you was the hot chocolate mix, that you couldn’t quite grab, you’re not sure why you even put it way up there in the first place. 

“Hey Con, do you mind helping me out?” You asked and pointed, attempting to grab it. Your fingers barely reached the top shelf as you were getting closer to grab the mix, causing it to be pushed back.

He stood up and walked over as he was watching your close attempts to grab it. You couldn’t help but stay dazed at your body being pushed up against the counter. He blinked a couple of times as he looked at the back of your head.

“Stay still, please.” He moved one of his hands on your hips as he used the other hand to grab the mix, not really paying attention to you.

The feeling of his fingers on your hips made you feel something else, you blushed at the interrupting thoughts that fled your head.

Connor looked down at you as your back was still turned, he looked at his hand on your hip.

You turned around as you were inches away from his face, you grabbed the mix from his hand.

“T-Thank you Connor.” You said breathlessly as you looked back to tin box, glancing at his eyes- and then you stared at his lips, the way they were pursed at the right moment. It was so wrong, but they were so delicious to look at. God, you hated having urges like this.

Connor felt something inside wake up, an intense rush of an intriguing feeling, something of taboo. He wanted you onto him, he wanted to hold you, he wanted you so badly at this moment. It was an odd sensation taking over his body, it was almost a different unnatural system. It was his deviancy, finally allowing him to do what he wanted to do.

“Connor, I want to take things further, with you.” You said, inching a little bit closer.

Connor noticed you were breathing heavily, seeing your face blush. 

He grabbed your chin, inching you even closer, his lips almost touching yours. Your heart began to twist in somersaults as you were so close to him, you never craved him so badly than during this exact moment, you wanted him. Your eyes began to flutter, you were so close.

“Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” He admitted, his chance of probability raising up to eight five percent.

You nodded, your eyes beginning to slowly close, opened slightly.

“I’ve never been so sure before.”

He pulled your chin closer to his mouth as you both connected. You turned your head sideways as you opened your mouth, allowing him to let his tongue enter your mouth. 

You cupped his cheeks as he moved his hands to your waist, holding you tightly as you both followed each other’s mouth. You felt a sensation all over you buzz as his lips continued to stay to yours, his tongue entered your mouth as you made a small noise, surprising you. You let your tongues explore each other as he picked you up, placing you on the counter as you unbuttoned his shirt, quickly trying to remove his tie. You removed his shirt and tie as you raised your arms up, seeing Connor instantly removing your shirt, smiling at your white and lacy bra in between kisses.

You began to breathe heavily as you glanced at his chest, seeing how ripped it was made you internally stir crazy.

“Connor- let’s, take this- upstairs, please?” You said in between breathes. Connor forgot that you might have needed to breathe, but it was hard for him to not have his lips connected to yours. He noticed your lips were slightly swollen, a light shade of red.

Something about you breathing heavily made something in Connor crave you even more. He made a quick nod.

He picked you up and held you carefully, walking through the kitchen hallway. You giggled in response, wrapping your hands around his neck. You never really thought about Connor being the impatient type, yet here he was, practically carrying you up stairs.

He walked up the stairs as he politely threw you onto the bed, creeping on top of you as he locked his lips on yours, he made a small moan.

You placed your hands onto his body as you roamed his chest, feeling each muscle. He moved his hand to your bra, unbuckling it at the back and throwing it off of you, ending up at the other side of the room.

He unconnected his lips off of your mouth as he looked at you, seeing you hot and bothered. He bent down slowly and whispered in your ear.

“Now, now, don’t be so impatient. I promise to take care of all your needs.”

You slowly kissed your neck, sucking onto it slowly as you moaned. Your skin was very sensitive and he knew that. He continued to slowly suck, making motions with his tongue.

You closed your eyes and turned your neck, trying to contain yourself. Every mark he made on your body made you beg and beg for more. 

He looked down seeing that your pants were still on, he slowly moved his fingers and quickly unzipped them and pulled them off, seeing your white laced up thong, he quietly hummed at the way to shined against your hips.

He reached back onto your lips as you kissed him eagerly, wanting him inside of you. You huffed in annoyance of your needs. He moved his hands to your wrists, placing them above your head, he eagerly kissed you. 

He removed one of his hands and grabbed two fingers, putting them into his mouth to get salivated. He slowly pulled the fingers out.

He released your hands that were above your head go as he grabbed your underwear and slowly pulled them down, ending at the end of your ankles. He looked at your eyes as you saw his LED light change red, you never thought that red light looked so good on him before till now. You realized this was a different Connor. A side he’s never shown.

You nodded in assurance as you mentally thanked him for wanting to wait for your permission if he could continue, it was kind to think that even though he wanted to do dirty things to you, he still wanted allowance to do so.

He slowly inserted his fingers into your entrance, flickering his eyes to yours as you moaned softly, feeling comfortable against the warmth of his hand inside of you. You bit the bottom of your lip as the sensation of his fingers warmed you up. Yet even though it was warm you wanted to be hot, hell- you wanted to be on fire.

“C-Connor, please.” You begged as he looked back at his fingers, slowly pulling them out.

You couldn’t wait much longer, you raised your body as you placed your hand around his neck, crashing your lips into his, devouring. He followed your motions as you placed yourself on the bed, slowly removing his pants, unzipping them quickly, pulling down his boxers. Luckily removing the remnants of his clothing onto the side of the bed, along with your underwear.

You quickly turned positions as you were on top of him, his body onto the bed, your knees on both sides of his hips, your hands playing in his hair as you removed his lips away from him for a moment, smiling. He looked at you as you began to take control, he watched you carefully, his eyes slowly gazing at you. All of you.

“You’re ver beautiful.” He said, moving his hand along your stomach carefully looking at your face.

You smirked as your body was placed above his, you slowly continued to his kiss him as you looked down at his penis, which was slightly bigger than you’d thought it be. Which is a good surprise for you.

You shook your thoughts aside as you noticed how erect it was, he was patiently waiting too.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m all yours.” You said slowly as you grabbed his hand and helped you positioned, slowly and carefully inserting him into you. You sucked in your breath quickly at the instant action, tightening your hips closer to him.

He slowly began to pant as you slowly began to slide yourself up and down, you moaned loudly as it felt so good to have him in all around you, all inside of you.

“Do, you feel alright?” You asked, in which he nodded in reply.

“I, feel, more- than alright.” He stated, smirking as you smiled.

“D-Do you w-want me to go faster?” You asked as he slowly nodded, his mouth opening as he felt warmth inside of him.

You began to pick up pace, he continued to pant, whispering your names at times. He moved his hands to your hips, keeping you in position. Your panting was unbearable,you felt so comfortably hot, you never felt this good before.

Picking up your pace, you noticed that he began to buzz inside of you, causing your hips to weakly buckle, you instantly groaned at the immediate action. 

“I-I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, it also works as a vibrator, for you to feel sexually more pleased. It was an enhancement I upgraded to. I upgraded because I knew we’d might enjoy this moment together.”

You heard about the upgrade before, somewhere on the news. With more couples become androids and humans, androids have agreed to accept upgrades so that they could connect to their partners sexually, regardless of being deviant or not, regardless of what they were designed for. It never occurred to you that Connor thought about upgrading, but also with the thought of you.

You slowly pulled yourself off of him as Connor began to slowly get on top of you, kissing you slowly, he inserted himself again, your moistness causing a safe entrance in, vibrating into your body again, hitting a very sensitive spot, your body orgasming with immediate action. 

You moaned loudly as he was inserting at a steady speed, looking at your mouth slowly open, groaning as you yelled his name.

You hands grabbed onto the sheets, twisting them slowly, you breath began to become unweary, your vision slowly blotched. You were enjoying the overwhelming sensation of Connor inside you, the buzzing causing your knees to buckle, you were in heaven. Or the closest you were going to be. You eyes began to flutter quickly.

He lowered his head to yours as he stopped, your foreheads touching each other as he made one last loud rumble inside of you, and then it stopped.

You could hear his unsteady breathing, slightly out of place. He was slowing down too. That could have been the upgrade he had in his system to stop, considering he could probably go on for hours, and even more than that. His LED light changed back to blue, his eyes blinking quickly for a short moment.

He exerted himself out you as he laid next to your body, his hand holding yours. You exhaled a large breath, seeing the ceiling almost normally. You knew that tomorrow you were gong to feel sore everywhere.

You turned your head over to Connor as he smiled brightly, raising the hand he was holding, kissing it softly.

You shifted his body over to his, hugging him tightly. You never wanted to be out of his arms at such a vulnerable moment. Connor realized that. He squeezed the hug back in reassurance.

“Thank you, for giving me that.” You quietly said pulling the cover around both of you, your eyes growing quite heavy.

He hummed, a smile placed on his lips, he kissed you again.

“Thank you, for showing me everything about you. I know that’s not easy.”

You made a small hum as you moved your head on his chest, hugging him tightly.

“Hopefully, I’m not your first.” You said as he looked at your face, staring at each intricate thing about it. Trying to quietly capture as much as he could in only a matter of seconds.

“But, you are.”

You opened you eyes as you shifted your face back in front of his.

“W-Wait? I am?”

He made a small nod.

“I never really had this upgrade it into my system before you, who is also technically my first girlfriend and first ever relationship. So yes, as of right now, you were the first to take my virginity. And the only person to as well.”

You became overbearingly embarrassed, if it was his first you wanted to have it more special than what it was. You covered your face for a quick moment, sighing.

“Did you, uh, enjoy it?” You asked, removing your hands as you glanced over to seeing his fingers moving to your hair, softly twirling it in his fingers.

“My system showed me that my body, one percent of the time, was in ultimate pleasure. So yes I did.” 

“Connor, I’m not talking about your system, I’m talking about you.” 

For a moment, he didn’t say a word as he looked into your eyes, moving his head to your forehead, kissing it softly.

“I enjoyed it more than you could ever imagine.”

“I love you, Connor.” you said, closing your eyes. 

He didn’t say a word, his mouth opened slightly in shock. He pulled you closer to his body as you wrapped yourself around him, this is what he’s really wanted to do with you. Be close to you.

“I love you.”


End file.
